On the Swings of Love
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: Joey crying. Seto watching. Seto Wondering. Yugi answering. Seto – Joey meeting. 2 talking. (SJ J? S)


On the Swings of Love

Chapter 1

By: Klyukaizer

Joey crying. Seto watching. Seto Wondering. Yugi answering. Seto – Joey meeting. 2 talking. (S/J J/? S/?)

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Psst. Psst."

Yugi twisted and turned. Trying to figure out who the heck was trying to catch his attention in such an immature action. "If you're not going to stop that and come out, I'm going to ignore you!" Yugi said confidently to the mystery person. Yugi silently yelped when the CEO emerged from a tree.

"K- Kaiba?" Yugi half-shouted. "Didn't think it was me, didn't you?" Seto smirked, walking to the shorter boy. "Umm… yeah…" Yugi answered hesitantly, but truthfully, "What were you doing hiding behind a tree, anyway?"

"I need your help, Yugi." Seto snapped, the tone of his voice still emotionless, "A favor." He added as they started walking on the school grounds, with Yugi following slowly behind him.

"What's it about?" Yugi asked with a blink.

"It's about Joey."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Joey? What about him?" Yugi asked; his voice started rising. Seto didn't reply as he walked to backyard and both duelists found the blonde sitting on the grass. "I want to know what's wrong with him…" Seto demanded softly.

"I never knew something was bothering Joey." Yugi explained.

"Hn! I can't believe you failed to notice that!" Seto mocked, making Yugi worry for his blonde best friend even more. "I'm sorry…" Seto said as he noticed the sad expression on the shorter boy. "How long has he been like this?" Yugi asked the CEO.

"How should I know? I've only seen him like this for 3 times." Seto snapped. "3 times?!" Yugi half-shouted but then cupped his mouth when he almost screamed, "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Kaiba?"

"Because I have no reason to tell you." Seto snapped making Yugi frown.

"I've got to talk to him." Yugi glared at the CEO as he walked to Joey. "Do what you must." Seto muttered as he watched Yugi approach his best friend.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Hey, Joey!" Yugi called as Joey's head shot-up, facing his tri-colored-hair best friend. "Y- Yugi. H- how did you find me here?" Joey stuttered, quickly – and angrily – wiping the tears away from his eyes. "I've been looking for you the whole afternoon. What's wrong, Joey?" Yugi lied; the expression of worry etched on his face.

"N- Nothing. I've been… just- thinking." Joey answered. "May I ask what it is?" Yugi asked politely. Joey looked at Yugi for a moment, the expression of fear present. "Umm… I- I can't. I- I mean, not now. B- but-"

"That's okay, Joey." Yugi smiled, interrupting Joey's trembling, "I understand. Just want to let you know that I'll listen to you and help you solve it!"

Joey smiled, "Thanks, Yugi."

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"He won't tell me." Yugi answered in defeat to his rival. "Why didn't you force it out of him?" Seto crossed his arms. "I can't do that, Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed, "The chance of Joey telling me would be _zero _if I would do that!"

"Watch me." Seto snapped as he followed his blonde puppy.

"Hey! Kaiba, wait!" Yugi yelled as he grabbed Seto by the back of his trench coat, "You can't do that to him, Kaiba! I won't allow you to!" Seto stopped in his tracks and glared at the shorter boy. "Why are you so concerned about him that much, anyway? This attitude of yours is pretty suspicious?" Yugi raised an eyebrow.

Seto raised an eyebrow as well; "I don't understand why puppies don't play fetch anymore when they're so depressed!" Seto changed the topic, hoping to bring down Yugi's suspicion.

"Is that really it, Kaiba?" Yugi smiled. Too bad, Seto's plan didn't work.

"Or is it you really have feelings for Joey?"

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Stupid Yugi." Seto muttered angrily as he tried to recall what happened after his conversation with the King of Games.

/"I do not have feelings for the mutt." Seto raised his voice. "Then why are you so concerned, Kaiba? Surely there is an explanation to all of this denial, ne?" Yugi smiled.

_"Yugi, if you say one more word about it, I'm going to kill you myself!" Seto screamed angrily. "You'll have to get to me first!" Yami suddenly came out of the puzzle and glared at the CEO._

_"K'so!" Seto cursed as he crossed his arms._

_"You're acting differently, Kaiba. Yugi's right. Maybe you **do** have feelings for Joey." Yami smirked. "I said I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM!" And with that, he stormed away from the 2./_

"Stupid Yami." Seto murmured as well. He couldn't help but think what the 2 duelists said. Maybe he does like Joey Wheeler. And yes, he _was_ in denial. His thoughts were soon cut off when he heard sobbing once again. "Joey." He murmured. He walked further into the park and hid behind a tree, looking sadly at the blonde puppy he dearly loved. Joey lowered his head and moved his legs in an uncomfortable state.

"Why me?" Joey whispered, barely reaching into Seto's ears. But, nonetheless, he heard the 'Why?' Something was definitely bothering the teen and it's not just a simple problem. Joey sighed out loud and wrapped his arms around his legs, bringing them up to his upper body.

Tears were running freely from his eyes now… and he was rocking himself slowly to keep himself calm. "You look like a kid in that matter, Mutt." A voice came into Joey's hearing. He raised his head into a shock-faced (faking it all) Seto.

"K- Kaiba?" Joey stuttered.

"Joey, are you okay?" Seto asked, sitting beside the blonde. Joey moved farther away, hoping the CEO wouldn't mind to his sudden anxiousness. Joey kept silent. "Talk to me, will you?" Seto mocked.

Joey buried his head lower and hugged himself tighter.

"I- I don't know if- if I should." Joey whispered.

"Try me." Seto smiled.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"What if… you liked someone?" Joey paused as Seto nodded. "You have a certain feeling that he likes you back… but then, you sometimes feel he doesn't even notice you!"

"Mmhmm… I'm still listening." Seto understood, crossing his legs and arms as he kept his cool composure.

"So, you tried your best to tell him how you feel… but then, another person comes to tell you that he likes you! Are you going to go to the person you love – who doesn't even feel the same way? Or to the person who loved you – hoping you can love him back someday?"

Seto kept silent, closing his eyes to think. "Somehow… I understand how you fell, Joey."

"You do?" Joey blinked.

"Yeah. If I were you, I would tell the person who loved me to be just friends at first. And when I finally get to know him better, maybe there is a chance." Seto smirked, "But then… if ever the person I really love _does_ feel the same way about me, then… I'll treasure both of them equally."

Joey stayed silent. "It's not that easy… it's easy to say but it's so complicated!" Joey raised his voice and grasped his head tight. "I'm so confused!"

"Joey, if the person who confessed to you first really loves you… then I'm sure he'll be able to understand your feelings and set you free." Seto smiled at the blonde, placing a hand on his shoulders.

"But what if the person I love doesn't love me back?" Joey yelled, "Shall I go back to the person who confessed to me?"

"That's rude, Joey." Seto snapped silently. Joey's eyes widened. "You are acting as if 'love' is just a game… No. No, it's not. It must come from here." Seto pointed right on top of Joey's heart. Joey lowered his head and stared at his palms.

"Then… do you love me?"

Seto's attention was drawn to the blonde. "W- what?"

"Do you love me?" Joey asked, "Cause I love you, Seto…" And with that, Joey's eyes were filled with tears. The next thing he knew, he broke into a run and never turned back.

_To be continued…_


End file.
